warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sweetbriar
History I added a little part to her history, but I think that's all there is--Nightfall101 03:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Since she was already dead in Bluestar's Prophecy, shouldn't her appearances be listed under "dead"? Why on earth does it say Poppydawn was her daughter? There's absolutely no proof of that! That's a serious error! Actually, it was confirmed. 16:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I asked Insane about it, and in the chat they only said maybe, 'from what I was told. 22:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she said they could be related, but she doesn't know, and they didn't even say how! 23:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) But it makes perfect sense if you think about it. Pinestar and Poppydawn look a loy alike and she named one of her daughters Sweetpaw...maybe after Sweetbriar. I have a feeling, although there is no proof so dont quote me lol, that Mumblefoot is their father but then again...i dont have a clue 17:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple :D Ancestors Was it ever confirmed that Sweetbriar was a decendent of Gorseclaw? All I remember is that Tigerstar was a decendent of Gorseclaw. I mean, it's just as likely that Gorseclaw was Pinestar's distant grandfather on his father's side. Come to think of it, I don't remember Pinestar's relationship to Gorseclaw being confirmed either... Rockpelt 19:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Um, usually cats named after their ancestors have close designs. So for Sweetbriar, my gess is she'd look like Sweetpaw. 'ʇuǝɹɟıǝɟɟıp﻿ ɯ,l 21:53, March 4, 2013 (UTC) It was confirmed Spottedleaf and Tigerstar are related to the SkyClan cats, which means either Swiftbreeze or Adderfang have SkyClan blood. One of their kits is Spottedleaf, the other is Leopardfoot, and Leopardfoot's son is Tigerstar. Case closed. --Stealthfire star (talk) 21:08, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :How is the case closed? It could have very well been multiple cats, since both Spottedleaf and Tigerstar have SkyClan blood. Pinestar is Tigerstar's father, and Pinestar's mother is Sweetbriar. Vicky thinks Adderfang has the SkyClan blood, but that does not mean it is a 100% yes. I see no need to remove it. Alright, maybe put it as a might, as Leopardfoot's side of the family is much more likely. There is no clear confirmation that Pinestar has SkyClan blood. We know at least Spottedleaf and her siblings have SkyClan blood and Leopardfoot is her sibling, which means it's spread through the generations. Even if Pinestar has SkyClan blood, it still could be from his father anyway, so really, I see this more of a theory than an actual fact. --Stealthfire star (talk) 21:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I'd be up for changing it, but not removing it. We know that Tigerstar and Spottedleaf both have SkyClan blood, because of Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw. What we don't know is which cat (or cats), have passed down that blood. Given that they're cousins, and Vicky thinks it's Adderfang, it would make sense given that Leopardfoot is their daughter, but it could still be called into question since we don't know if Adderfang had any siblings, or any other family tied to Sweetbriar. It's an assumption to say it's from Adderfang, given that Vicky used the "I think" phrasing. For all we know, it could very well be from both Adderfang and Sweetbriar. Hopefully we'll get more answers on this later. Err, Spottedleaf and Leopardfoot are siblings (shown in Bluestar's Prophecy), so Tigerstar is her nephew, so where did the cousins come in? Since it's that way, I just go either Adderfang or Swiftbreeze have SkyClan blood, so either way, their kits have SkyClan blood. Who'll change the trivia? --Stealthfire star (talk) 21:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I think it was originally said they were cousins, sorry, my mistake. There are so many characters in this series that I often get confused. ^^ Regardless, Vicky thinking it's Adderfang does not make it fact. We can't add something about Adderfang ans Swiftbreeze and completely disregard Pinestar and Sweetbriar. That's an assumption, and a really bad one at that. We can change it to them possibly having SkyClan blood, but we can't remove it altogether. Given that Pinestar mated with Leopardfoot, and we do not know the rest of Adderfang's family (personally, I think he could be related to Pinestar), it's way too much of an assumption to say it comes just from him, considering we have no confirmation on it. That's alright. :) http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Adderfang_Tree is Adderfang's Family Tree for references. I agree with keeping Adderfang and Swiftbreeze out, and there is a chance that Pinestar and Sweetbriar have SkyClan blood. Who will change their trivias? --Stealthfire star (talk) 21:58, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Just a thought. I have a suspician, That she is larksong's sister and looks like her, exept for amber eyes not green. please give Ideas. (smallearstorm) october,22,2013 Take it to the forums. 16:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) How do you get to the forums. Click this sentence. That will take you to the forum where your message would be relevant. 16:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) SkyClan blood While this is just a theory and has not been proven, I don't think Tigerstar is related to SkyClan through Pinestar, and thus Sweetbriar would not be related to SkyClan. I think Tigerstar is related to SkyClan through Leopardfoot, since Spottedleaf is related to SkyClan, and she is Leopardfoot's sister. I rest my case. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:01, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that's a good theory. But it's also just that- a theory. It cannot be used on her page until the Erins confirm it. Jaysnow (talk) 02:22, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Just saying, it logically makes sense! Granted there are a lot of things in this series that defy logic, so what do I know? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:24, January 15, 2016 (UTC)